§ Ice cream §
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Nunca imagino que un helado fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. [Yaoi] [Mystel & Zeo]


**Ice ****cream**

**Titulo: **Ice cream (Helado)

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi y Lemon

**Notas:** Pues bueno que puedo decir. De nuevo traigo otro fic de esta pareja rara xD Pues solo me resta decir que espero que les guste. Respecto a como pensé esto, pues digamos que ya siendo una yaoista completamente no puedo ver ningún producto comestible sin que repasen ideas no muy santas en la cabeza xD por eso y por estar hablando con mi linda miwis Isis n.n en fin espero que les guste. Y no se olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Para ti miwis! Sobretodo hoy que cumples años! "Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, es tu cumpleaños si, es tu cumpleaños si, he he he!!!" jeje soy mala cantando XD en fin te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y bueno porel titulo supongo que puedes dartea la idea ¡J ojo por fin tienes a Mystel así! No puedo creer todavía que lo allá puestoasí XD incluso me dio hambre jajaja (Pero descuida es para ti nada más n.n)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío sino de Takao Aoki (Creen acaso que de ser mío estaría escribiendo esto? La sería desde el inicio abría sido yaoi xD)

**Summary:** Nunca imagino que un helado fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. [Yaoi [Mystel & Zeo

**Ice cream **

Era una tarde calurosa de verano. Nunca se imagino que el calor en Japón fuera mucho peor que en Egipto ¡Al menos ahí no sudaba! Pero no era momento de quejarse. Bien sabía que había valido la pena abandonar su lugar de origen para estar con cierto ojí-verde de larga cabellera verdusca.

– ¡_Ya llegue_! –Escucho a alguien decir desde la puerta.

Al escuchar el grito se bajo del árbol en donde estaba de un salto. Debía de recibir a aquella persona como todos los días.

-Bienvenido a casa –Le recibió el rubio ojí-azul con una afable sonrisa.

-Hola My… -El ojí-verde iba a saludarlo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

El ojí-azul sujeto de la cintura al peliverde atrayéndolo asía su cuerpo. Ambos chicos acercaron sus rostros. Hasta que el rubio desapareció aquel espacio entre ellos propinándole un dulce beso.

El ojí-verde estaba apunto de colocar sus manos en el cuello del rubio cuando se da cuenta de que tenía una bolsa en una de ellas. Fue entonces que rompió el nexo que estaba compartiendo con el egipcio.

- ¿Y eso? –Pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a la bolsa.

-Oh, son unas cosas que traje del supermercado –Contesto el peliverde.

Ambos chicos fueron rumbo a la cocina. Según el peliverde las cosas que compro requerían de refrigeración y con aquel calor se echarían a perder rápidamente.

-Aún no me dices que es lo que compraste –Objeto el rubio, quien estaba cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Ah! Son helados –Contesto el ojí-verde regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-¿Helados? –Pregunto el egipcio. Jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

-Cierto. En Egipto no hay helados ¿Cierto? –Pregunto afablemente el ojí-verde a lo que el rubio afirmo con la cabeza –Pues… el helado es un tipo de comida hecho de hielo y saborisantes –Explico.

-Mm. Ya veo –Menciono simplemente.

Luego de aquella pequeña plática ambos fueron a la sala. Debían esperar un poco mientras el helado se enfría por lo que decidieron ver ambos la televisión. El peliverde sentado en las piernas del rubio mientras este le acariciaba sus verduzcos cabellos.

Había pasado más de dos horas. Zeo había quedado completamente dormido. De verdad estaba exhausto. Por lo que el egipcio cargó al peliverde llevándoselo a la habitación que compartían. Pero en el momento que coloco al ojí-verde con delicadeza a la cama fue que se acordó de algo.

-Los helados –Menciono quedamente para no despertar al peliverde.

El rubio con cautela fue hasta la cocina. Allegar abrió el congelador de la nevera y noto el famoso helado. O al menos eso creía que era. Pues solamente era un bote blanco que suponía adentro estaba el helado.

Le saco de la nevera y lo coloco en la mesa. Tomo un plato y una cuchara. Ahora le pregunta era ¿Qué tipo de helado sería? Por que su peliverde le había dicho que eran de varios sabores ¿Y el de él cual sería su favorito?

Mystel abrió el empaque del helado, pero tuvo problemas para hacerlo. Aquella cosa no quería abrirse por las buenas, así que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Lo intento con todo, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos ¡Incluso el martillo! Y nada. Esa cosa era inaccesible.

Ya estaba apunto de tirar la toalla cuando ve a cierto peliverde somnoliento acercase a donde esta, toma el bote en sus manos y con un ligero movimiento abre el bote. Cosa que no fue buena idea pues al hacerlo el helado salió pringado por todos lados. Manchándolos a ellos dos principalmente.

-Mm. Chocolate –Comentó el rubio al pasar el dedo por la mejilla del peliverde.

-Parece que tendré que ir a comprar más helado –Menciono Zeo sonriendo.

Mystel solamente volteo a verle. Se veía tan tierno con la cara embarrada de helado. Incluso podía decir que más bien se veía _apetitoso_. Zeo sintió la mirada penetrante de su novio y cuando estaba por decir algo fue sujetado de la muñeca y arrinconado a la pared.

-M-Mystel… ¿Q-Que haces? –Pregunto nervioso el ojí-verde al ver laminada del rubio.

- Probando el helado –Contesto con voz sensual mientras lamía la mejilla del peliverde.

Zeo no quiso decir nada más y dejo que el rubio hiciese lo que quisiese. Mystel lamía cada poro del rostro del peliverde. Cuando este ya no encontraba más rastro del líquido oscuro iba bajando por el cuello.

El peliverde soltaba pequeños suspiros al sentir la insaciable boca de su rubio lamiéndole por todas partes. Mystel además de estar lamiendo a su novio ya comenzaba a retirarle la camisa.

Botón por botón iba retirando hasta que por fin aquel esplendido torso quedo al descubierto. Con su inquieta lengua fue explorando aquella zona hasta llegar a los pezones. Los cuales lamió, succiono y mordió. Ante eso Zeo soltó un gemido de dolor y placer. Le encantaba todas las sensaciones que sentía gracias al egipcio.

El rubio dejo su tarea de atender los pezones del peliverde y fue más abajo, soltando su agarre de las muñecas de Zeo. Mientras su lengua ahora se paseaba por el vientre del ojí-verde, Zeo colocaba sus manos en la cabellera rubia del moreno.

Mystel introdujo su lengua en el ombligo del japonés sacándole por demás otro gemido. Luego de haber logrado aquello su boca vuelve al rostro del peliverde, pero esta vez para compartir un dulce beso. Primero rozo su lengua con los labios del ojí-verde, apenas rozándolos y delineándolos. Para luego pedir permiso y entrar aquella humedad cavidad.

Las manos de Zeo rodearon el moreno cuello del egipcio. Mientras que las manos del rubio se posaban en la cintura del peliverde. De un rápido movimiento el egipcio llevo al peliverde a la mesa, colocándolo encima de esta.

Aún continuaban unidos ante aquel nexo que era un duele entre sus lenguas. Las desesperadas manos del ojí-verde intentaban quitar con suma desesperación la túnica del egipcio. Que de tan solo un tiro desapareció, rompiendo así el nexo que compartían.

Ahora eran las manos del moreno quien intentaba con desesperación quitar aquella prenda molesta llamada pantalón. Luego de una ardua pelea con aquella prenda Mystel logró deshacerse de ella.

Mientras iniciaba de nuevo una guerra entre su lengua con la de Zeo, sus manos reencargaban de masajear la entrepierna del peliverde. Zeo soltaba gemidos, pero eran ahogados por la boca del rubio.

Al terminar de masajear aquella zona, el rubio tomo el ya eréctil miembro del peliverde y comenzó a estimularlo con suaves movimientos de arriba abajo. Ah lo que Zeo soltaba sonoros gemidos.

Mystel dejo su tarea para quitarse la única prenda que le faltaba. La cual desapareció en un santiamén. Zeo tenía ahora los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas. Por lo que para Mystel eso era una imagen encantadora.

-¿Sabes? Te ves tan hermoso cuando tienes esa cara –Le susurro al oído, mientras pasaba desacatadamente su mano por todo el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a su entrada.

-¡Ah! –Ante la intromisión el peliverde no pudo evitar quejar de dolor.

-Tus ojos entrecerrados, tus mejillas sonrojadas. En especial tus cabellos todos revueltos –Le seguía susurrando al oído mientras ahora metía un segundo dedos

-¡M-Mystel!-Jadeo el ojí-verde. Esta vez no había dolido tanto como la anterior vez.

-Y cuando dices mi nombre de aquella manera me enciendes… -Termino de decir lamiéndole la oreja para luego por último morderle el lóbulo y meter un tercer invasor en la entrada del menor.

El egipcio sacó a los tres invasores de la entrada de Zeo. Beso una vez más el cuello del peliverde antes para lo que venía. Abrió con suma delicadeza las piernas de Zeo. Este estaba un poco nervioso, aunque ya habían hecho eso con anterioridad, no por eso se le pasaban los nervios.

Mystel notó aquello y le propino un dulce beso en la frente y luego una dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Ahora con sumo cuidado iba penetrando al ojí-verde. Al principio fue difícil fue Zeo era demasiado estrecho y eso le causaba dolor al japonés, pero luego de un rato todo fue mejor.

Ya que el ojí-verde se acostumbrara de sentirlo a él dentro de él comenzaron las embestidas. Primero fueron calmadas y con el pasar del tiempo fueron aumentando de intensidad.

Zeo no dejaba de soltar gemidos aquello. Mystel sentía que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, pero para él aún era muy pronto por lo que decidió para distraerse volver a trabajar con el miembro del peliverde, estimulándolo una vez más con movimientos de arriba abajo. Mientras que su boca se entretenía con la del peliverde.

Luego de un tiempo ambos llegaron al clímax total embarrando su semilla, Zeo en el vientre del rubio, y Mystel a dentro de su peliverde. Estaban ahora tan cansados que el rubio termino encima del peliverde.

-Zeo… -Le llamo quedamente. El aludido solo elevo un poco la vista –Deberíamos comer más seguido helado –Propuso antes regalarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Si… yo quiero volverá ver a mi Mystel embarrado de chocolate –Comento divertido.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Si de nuevo se que es pareja rara. Y que no es muy popular. Pero esta vez fue especial ¿Qué te pareció miwis? ¿Te gusto? Espero que si porque lo hice con mucho cariño. En fin espero que a los demás igual les allá gustado y no olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n

Atte: RatekahinashysuKxR


End file.
